


Unlikely Allys - Angel/Demon AU

by Kat_trix7



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel/Demon AU, M/M, Mild Language, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 3, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_trix7/pseuds/Kat_trix7
Summary: When Damien, a demon, saves Shayne, an angel, from a powerful evil force, the two unlikely friends decide to team up and work together to destroy a greater enemy.





	1. Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this angels and daemons AU is loosely based on supernatural and VERY loosely inspired by the angel and demon working together dynamic in good omens. I wanted to do a one shot but my writers inspiration ran away with me and I ended up making this a bit longer that I originally thought. So hope you enjoy this two shot!

It was quiet, too quiet.

Shayne peaked his head around the pile of wooden crates that he was ducked behind to look out into the dimly lit alley ahead of him. After dealing with multiple instances of unnatural demonic activity in this area over the past week, Shayne, Courtney, and Olivia had finally tracked some omens to this location. The building at the south end of the alleyway seemed to be the centre of the power surge, but the street was eerily shrouded in complete silence.

The cool night air brushed against Shayne’s dirty blond hair as he listened carefully for any sounds of approaching danger. Concerned about the lack of movement, he turned towards Courtney and Olivia.

“Ok, wait here. I’ll be back soon.”

They both began to protest but Shayne shot them a stern look. “It’s too dangerous. I’ll go check out what’s inside and then I’ll come back for you.” He felt his voice reverberated slightly, a sliver of his angelic persona seeping into his tone and the girls exchanged looks. They knew he meant business.

“Fine,” Courtney agreed reluctantly, still holding her gun tightly in her hands.

Olivia however, sheathed her blade and leaned against the brick wall. “Don’t be too long.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Shayne an equally as intense stared. 

“I won’t,” He replied, relieved that his charges had listened to him for once. He made his way down the alley quickly, only glancing backwards once to make sure the two hunters had stayed put.

Shayne reached the door to the old building and teleported inside, cloaking himself so as not to be seen. A slender figure stood in the center of the room, bent over what looked to be an altar. They were chanting in a language that Shayne didn’t recognize immediately, but as soon as it hit him, he knew that he was in big trouble.

“Hello little angel.” The figure suddenly said, turning around to face him. It was a woman, with dark almond shaped eyes and an even darker grin. Her hair glowed purple and Shayne could feel the power radiating off of her. He also felt his cloaking ability fade away, as if she was draining his power from him. This was no regular demon. This was something far worse.

The woman stepped down from the alter and slowly walked towards Shayne. The angel quickly pulled out his blade in defense, not knowing if it would even be able to protect him against the ancient evil standing before him.

“Who are you?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and his grip firm on his angel blade.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know,” the woman smirked, her voice sending a chill down Shayne’s spine. He didn’t like this one bit.

“It’s a shame I don’t have time to talk. I have so much to pass on to your dear old dad. But I’m really quite busy and I don’t like being interrupted.” She drawled, moving closer to Shayne.

Shayne steeled himself against an attack that never came, as a voice suddenly shouted, “ZACAM NALVAGE!” and a bright white light immediately filled the room causing Shayne to stumble back and hold a hand up to shield his face.

The light faded and Shayne blinked a few times before his eyes readjusted. The woman had disappeared, and in her place stood a tall, dark haired man in a white dress shirt and black pants. He was wiping blood off of his hand with a handkerchief which he then folded and stuck back into his pant pocket.

“Well, thank Lucifer that worked.” He grinned, nodding towards the banishment sigil drawn in blood on the wall. “I was sort of winging it. And that’s really more of your job, isn’t it?” He laughed at his own joke, his body shaking slightly.

Shayne just stared at him. He didn’t recognize the man in front of him but he knew he must be a demon. He had that chaotic energy about him. Shayne’s only question was why had he helped him. Before he could ask, the demon took a few steps forward. Shayne raised his angel blade again.

“Come no closer.” He growled, and the man raised his hands in defense.

“Hey, slow down there buddy. I’m not going to attack you, for Lucifer’s sake. You must be Shayniel.”

“And who are you?” Shayne demanded, raising his angel blade slightly higher. The man chuckled to himself before answering.

“I’m Damien.”

Shayne felt his shoulders tense automatically. He had heard of Damien before. An upper level demon with a reputation that proceeded him.

“I’ve heard of you.”

“And why the tone of disgust?”

“Excuse me if I don’t appear happy to be talking to a demon.” Shayne bit out, still holding his weapon out at the man in front of him. “What are you doing here? Why did you help me?”

Damien considered him for a moment before saying, “Put that blade down and I’ll tell you.”

Shayne hesitated, thinking over his options. It probably wasn’t the smartest move to make himself defenseless against a high-ranking demon, but deciding that if things went south he could easily teleport out of there and pick up the girls, Shayne slowly lowered the blade and slipped it back into his sleeve.

“Fine,” he said. “Blade’s gone, now answer my questions.”

“Darn, you’re a feisty angel aren’t you.” Damien smiled. “Well, truth is I saved your ass because I need your help.”

“My help?” Shayne asked skeptically. “What does a demon need my help for?”

“Well you see, we both want the same thing. As I’m sure you’ve gathered, that was no regular demon. Mari is a big old Prince of Hell. And I assure you, we both want her,” he said jerking his head towards the blood sigil, “gone.”

Shayne felt his blood run cold. Once he heard her speaking that ancient Enochian dialect he knew she must be a very old demon but he didn’t know for sure if she was an original creation of Lucifer himself. In hell’s demonic hierarchy, they ranked at the very top, just under Lilith. This conformation was not good news.

“Why would you want to destroy a Prince of Hell?” Shayne was genuinely curious. He had heard of demon infighting before but usually not to this extent. A Prince of Hell was powerful, incredibly so. They possessed the ability to manipulate fire, mess with electrical devices, and control dreams, along with having incredible durability and an advanced aptitude for telekinesis. As far as Shayne knew, there were only four of them in existence and although they generally laid low and didn’t get their own hands dirty, when they did, they were always up to something grand in scheme. Something that spelled bad news for team good guys.

And although Damien was certainly more than just a pawn level demon, Shayne knew that his power sure as hell didn’t measure up to the woman he had just banished to protect him. He wondered why Damien would want to mess with someone so far above his pay grade.

“Well you see, I sort of like the way hell is run right now, and Mari wants to change all that, break it down, build from the bottom up. I quite like my current position down there so I don’t want that to happen.”

Shayne laughed, of course this was about a power struggle. Demon’s didn’t do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. He should have expected this selfish, bullshit response.

“The way hell’s bureaucracy works has nothing to do with me,” Shayne said aloud. “Why should I help you?”

“Oh Shayniel,” Damien chuckled, “I know Angels aren’t the brightest folk, but I didn’t think that you were this stupid. Of course it affects you. Do you think anything about Hell rebranding will be better for your precious humans?” He shook his head and Shayne’s heart sank through his toes. Unfortunately, the demon’s words rang true. “I’m sure your bosses upstairs will fill you in on the situation but I’ll give you a hint, it will be very, very bad.”

“And why should I believe anything you say?”

“You don’t have to. Hold me at an arm’s length for all I care, but I want that bitch gone, and I know you do too. We can’t do it alone.”

He was right. It would take some serious power to take down a Prince of Hell and from what he knew about Mari, she was a tough one to catch. 

“Fine.” Shayne agreed, nodding begrudgingly at Damien. “We’ll work together to take her down. But I don’t trust you demon.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Damien smirked, sticking a hand out for Shayne to shake.

The angel hesitated for a moment before reaching out and clasping the demon’s hand. It felt firm and warm in his own and Shayne prayed to God that he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

Suddenly A loud bang rang through the air and Shayne felt a jolt run through him as Damien stumbled back, clutching his shoulder. Shayne turned around to see Courtney in the doorway of the building, holding a smoking gun.

“Well, Ouch”

Damien grimaced as he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder and dropped it onto the ground beside him with a soft *clink*.

Courtney raised her gun again, ready to shoot once more, but Shayne quickly held up a hand to stop her.

“Wait Court!” He exclaimed. “Damien’s here to help us... I think.”

“But Shayne that’s a demon!” She shouted, confused, looking back and forth between the two men. Damien however just smirked, glancing over at Shayne.

“Shayne… Your humans call you Shayne. I like that nickname.”

“You want one? We can call you Dames” Olivia growled, still holding her blade poised and ready to throw at the demon.

“See, I feel like that wasn’t a genuine offer of a nickname but I actually quite like it.” Damien grinned, completely unconcerned by the hunter’s weapon pointed at his face.

“Fill us in Shayne, what’s this guy’s deal?” Courtney asked her angel, but she kept her eyes trained on the dark-haired man.

Shayne quickly updated the hunters on what Damien had told him about the Prince of Hell and her plans. His friends nodded but still shot suspicious glares over at the supposedly friendly Demon. 

“I don’t like this Shayne,” Olivia groaned uncertainly. “Our number one rule has always been that we don’t work with demons. Remember what happened last time? With Jade?”

Shayne could see her eyes dart over to Courtney who looked away guiltily. Of course, Shayne remembered the whole mess that had happened with Courtney and the demon who had manipulated her last year.

“That won’t happen again,” Shayne said firmly, catching Courtney’s eyes and steadily holding her gaze. “I won’t let it.”

“Ok, now that that’s settled.” Damien drawled reaching in to his pocket quickly and pulling out something that caught the light of the hanging halogen bulbs. His quick movement sent the girls on alert and Courtney instinctually shot another bullet at him, this time into his arm.

“Damn it,” Damien said grabbing onto his arm in pain. “Jeez I like this body, don’t ruin it.”

“Sorry,” said Courtney, but she didn’t look very sorry.

“Anyways,” Damien said picking up the object he had dropped on the floor when Courtney shot him, “I was just grabbing this.”

Shayne reached out to take the object from the demon. It was a small silver hilt with intricate words engraved into the handle.

Shayne looked up at Damien in surprise, “Is this-”

“The lance of Michael? Yes. Or well, part of it anyways. The other half is lost, otherwise I wouldn’t need you guys, would I?”

“What’s the lance of Michael?” Olivia asked, finally lowering her knife and moving closer to Shayne.

“It’s an incredibly powerful artifact, forged by the archangel Michael himself to be used as a weapon against Lucifer. It possesses the power of telekinesis amongst various other traits,” Shayne replied before turning to Damien, “How the hell did you get this?”

“I have my connections.” Damien grinned, “But none of those connections had that special gun of yours, the Colt, which is where you guys come in.”

“So you’re saying that the Colt could kill a Prince of Hell?” Courtney asked.

“Supposedly it should.”

“Then why do we need this lance thing at all.” Olivia argued, turning to Shayne. “Let’s just ditch the Demon and get this done ourselves.”

“I said supposedly,” Damien shot back with a smug look, “It could work, but it also could not. It’s a far safer bet to go at this together with both weapons. I’m sure your angel babysitter would agree.”

Olivia let out a noise somewhat near a growl and made to charge at the demon but Shayne held her back. “Come on Olivia, as much as I hate to admit it, he’s right. There’s no surefire way to know we can take a being that powerful down with the colt, but with the lance at least we’ll stand a fighting chance against the demon’s powers.” 

“Fine.” Courtney spoke up, lowering her weapon as well. “We’ll work with you, on one condition.” 

“And what’s that?”

“We do this our way,” She said, with as determined gaze, as Olivia nodded in agreement from beside her. “You tell us what you know and then you follow our lead, our plan. We may be agreeing to help you, but we sure as hell are going to be in charge.”

Damien was quiet for a moment as if considering her offer, before nodding.

“You’ve got yourself a deal hunter,” he said with a grin. He then turned on his heel and called over his shoulder, “We’ll be in touch Shayniel.” Before disappearing into the dark of the night.

The three friends stood in silence for a moment staring at the spot he had disappeared before Courtney cleared her throat.

“This is a terrible Idea,” She groaned.

“This is our best idea.” Shayne sighed. “I don’t know if we would be able to defeat her without him.”

“So do you trust him Shayne?” Olivia asked, and Shayne swallowed before replying.

“Not one fucking bit.”


	2. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to trust Damien, Shayne Olivia and Courtney work with him to come up with a plan to take down the Prince of Hell.

Shayne sat at the small wooden table which was wedged into the corner of the motel room he and his friends were staying in. It was 3 am and both Olivia and Courtney were passed out in their beds on the other side of a thin partition wall. Shayne tried to be as quiet as possible as he flipped through old texts which depicted the Princes of Hell and their powers. Of course, none of the books Olivia and Courtney owned said anything about how to defeat these ancient beings, just that it would take a lot of power of the heavenly variety.

Shayne could have told them that himself.

Frustrated, the angel closed the book and sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. With nothing else to go on, and no one answering him from ‘upstairs’, Damien’s words were his best bet. He just hoped that he wasn’t leading Olivia and Courtney into a trap.

Shayne thought back to his conversation with the Demon. Although he didn’t really trust him, there was something Shayne liked about Damien. It was something about the way he held himself, or the way that he spoke, that put Shayne at ease, as though he had known him for a while, as if they were already friends. Shayne shook his head, trying to clear his mind. That was ridiculous. Angels weren’t friends with Demons, it was against their nature.

It was times like these that Shayne felt like he needed a coffee. He glanced at the motel coffee maker sitting on the counter cross from him for a moment, before standing up to make one. As an angel, technically Shayne didn’t need to eat or drink anything to sustain himself, but after spending enough time with Olivia and Courtney, he had developed a liking for the caffeinated drink.

“You know, I can get you a much better cup of joe then that,” came a loud voice from behind him.

Shayne turned around quickly to see that it was none other than Damien. He was leaning against the table Shayne had been sitting at moments before, his hands folded across his chest in a cocky stance.

“What are you doing here Damien?” Shayne peaked around the partition wall quickly to see if his friends were still asleep. Olivia rolled over, but he could still see the consistent rise and fall of their chests. They hadn’t heard Damien come in.

“Well I said I would be in touch.”

“I didn’t think it would be at 3 am!” Shayne huffed. It had been two days since they had met the demon and decided to work with him. Since then, Shayne and the girls had been scouring the lore for information on the Princes of Hell. They hadn’t faced something this big in a while and wanted to go into it as prepared as possible.

“Sorry for interrupting your ‘beauty sleep’” the demon joked, “I just came to give you an update. Mari is moving forward with her plan more quickly than I originally thought. We need to do this soon.”

Shayne nodded. He had heard whispers on what Courtney jokingly called ‘angel radio’ that the Prince of Hell was gathering power and planned on making a move within a week. “I know. We need to make a plan.”

“Glad we’re on the same page Shayniel.” Damien grinned, leaning in and sliding a slip of paper into Shayne’s hand. “Here’s a time and place to meet me tomorrow. Don’t be late Angel.” And with that he disappeared, as if he had never been in the motel room to begin with.

* * *

“Are you sure we’re at the right place Shayne?”

The angel nodded slowly, looking down at his watch again. The three of them were sitting in a booth at _The Sinnamon Roll_ , a dinner at the edge of town. Besides for the pun in its name, the café wouldn’t have been where Shayne would imagine a Demon would want to meet up. The waitresses wore frilled aprons over pastel yellow dresses, the windows were framed with lacy curtains, and the furniture was all colored in a soft pink hue.

“So is he even going to show up? I’m still pretty iffy on trusting this guy,” Courtney stated.

“Yeah,” agreed Olivia, looking away from the door which she had her gaze trained on since they had sat down 30 minutes earlier. “I mean his name is literally Damien the Demon. How dumb is that?” She added, eliciting a snort from Courtney.

“Which is why I’m still into taking on that nickname you gave me.” Damien said from behind them. Shayne was starting to realize that he had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. The Demon walked over and slid into the booth next to Shayne, giving the girls a polite nod. “Ladies.”

“And here we thought you weren’t going to show up.” Olivia said in disdain, arms cross defiantly over the chest.

“Nope, but I have a good excuse for why I was late.” The Demon said, leaning forward and resting his elbows against the stable between them. “I know where Mari’s going to be. I know where she’ll be tonight. There’s a particular place she needs to preform her ritual, a place of incredible dark power and there’s really only one location that fits the bill.”

“And where’s that?” Courtney questioned.

“The point of Lucifer’s fall.” Shayne whispered, almost to himself, and Damien nodded. It made sense. If Mari needed to tap into dark energy, that was the place to do it.

Shayne leaned in closer, eye brows furrowed in concentration. “And you’re sure that she’s going to be there tonight. How reliable are your sources?”

“I assure you, they wouldn’t dare lie to me.” Damien replied.

“Oh good. The demon trusts his demon friends.” Olivia said with an eye roll.

“It’s not about trust hunter. It’s about fear.” Damien sneered, and for the first-time Shayne could see the underlying demonic energy in his eyes. But then just like that, the intensity was gone. “But I promise. My information is good.”

“Alright, so we need a game plan.” Shayne stated, turning to his blond friend who looked deep in though, he asked, “What are you thinking Courtney?”

“I’m thinking we need a way to get Mari into a devil’s trap. I can act as bait to lure her in and-”

“No way,” Olivia said cutting her off. “If we need bait, I’ll do it.”

Shayne shook his head at the both of them. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not letting either of you go up against a Prince of Hell on your own. You know I’m stronger than the both of you, that’s just the facts. And besides, Mari has already seen me."

“Shayne, I-” Courtney started uncertainly but Shayne gave her a determined look.

“I’m not backing down. Using anyone but me would be a reckless move.”

The girls agreed begrudgingly and they talked through the rest of their plan. They would lay the trap and then go to hide. Shayne would stay in the open and wait for Mari to arrive. Once he had lured her into the devil’s trap, the others would come forward and use the lance and colt the end her.

“Sounds good to me,” whistled Damien once they had nailed out the details. “I’ll meet you there at 6?”

“It’s a plan.” Shayne nodded. He just hoped that it would work.

* * *

“I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t this…” Olivia scoffed taking in her surroundings. “Lucifer landed in a junk yard?”

They had just arrived at the point of Lucifer’s fall. Olivia was sitting on a crate settling her stomach after the large teleportation jump to get there, while Shayne took the opportunity to assess the site. The place was located within an old car junk year and the setting sun was hitting the piles of rusted metal bathing the area in an orange haze. He looked around at the piles of crates and old car parts strewn around the area before adding, “I’m surprised that anything is here at all. Sacred spaces like this usually can’t be tampered with my humans.”

“It didn’t used to be this way.” Damien said, kicking at the ground unconsciously. Shayne wondered how it made him feel to see the devil’s point of rebirth in such a state.

“I think it’s sort of fitting,” Courtney commented, and Shayne had to agree, as she drew the devil’s trap into the ground and covered it with a sheet of rusted metal. “Ok, places everybody, let’s get this show on the road.”

It was almost two hours before anything happened. The sun had set, the soft yellow glow of the streetlamps lining the yard were the only source of light. Shayne stood out in the open waiting for any sign of movement. His friends were tucked behind a tall pile of crates, hidden in the shadows. Finally, Shayne heard a voice that sent an involuntary chill down his spine.

“You just keep coming back, don’t you?”

Shayne turned around to see Mari walking towards him slowly through the yard. Her hair was glowing brightly in the darkness, casting a purple glow across her sharp features. She seemed more intimidated now than she had three days ago if that was even possible.

“I guess I do.” Shayne replied, his body tense and ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“Silly angel, didn’t I tell you I didn’t have the patience to talk to you?”

“I can’t let you go through with your plan.” Shayne said with a steely voice. “I won’t let you hurt people.” He slowly inched closer to the devil’s trap, and Mari followed him.

“You won’t be able to stop me.” She sneered. 

Shayne could feel himself sweating under her glare. She was almost there, almost standing on the devil’s trap. If he could only get her to move a few more inches. And then he realized that he could.

“Damien! Now!” Shayne yelled and the Demon jumped out from behind the pile of car parts followed by the girls. He raised the hilt of the scepter in his hands grimacing in effort and he used its power to shove the Prince of Hell a couple inches to the left, directly into the devil’s trap. 

“What is this?” Mari questioned, kicking the sheet of metal aside to reveal the trap they had set underneath it. “What have you done?”

“Time’s up, Bitch.” Olivia ground out, and for a moment Shayne thought that they had done it. But then Mari’s lips curled into a sneer, and her high-pitched laugh rang through the air.

“Did you really think this,” She said, lifting of foot and stepping over the line, “would stop me?” She finished, bringing her other foot over as well without any exertion whatsoever.

“I’m a child of Lucifer. No devils trap is going to contain me!” and with that she raised her hand, swiftly sending one of the crates stacked behind her flying through the air.

The heroes jumped out of the way, narrowly evading her attack, and ducking behind the nearest pile of scrap metal. “New plan!” shouted Courtney. The ground shook as she spoke urgently to her Angel. “You and Damien hold her back, Me and Liv will get this done.”

Shayne nodded to his charge, before glancing at Damien who grinned at him. “This is gonna be fun.”

Shayne rolled his eyes before turning back to Courtney and Olivia, “Ok, let’s do this.”

The group dashed out from behind the pile to be greeted by Mari who was wielding several creates in the air using her telepathy. She let out a scream and began to throw them at Shayne and his friends.

Damien caught the first one in midair with the lance, but the second came at him and Shayne hard, hitting the angel in the side of the head and sending them both stumbling to the ground. The lance was knocked out of Damien’s hand, and rolled across the floor, and Shayne made a dive for it, still seeing stars from contact with the crate.

“Shayne! I’m coming” Courtney shouted, making to run towards him, but Mari was too fast. With a slight flick of the wrist, she sent the hunter flying across the yard as well, hitting a nearby car with a sickening crack.

“No!” Olivia cried out in anguish as her partner fell to the ground. She charged straight at the Prince of Hell, the colt held tightly in her fist. Shayne could see the fire in her eyes as she vaulted over a broken crate that was blocking her path, heading straight towards the demon.

Mari grinned and flicked her wrist, sending a column of fire in Olivia’s direction. Shayne quickly rolled across the floor to scoop up the lance from where Damien had dropped it moments before. Fumbling for a moment, Shayne grabbed onto the silver hilt and held it tightly in his hand.

He held up the lance, focusing on the column of flame that was shooting straight at Olivia. He suddenly felt an incredible resistance against his outstretched fist and he grit his teeth together in effort, grabbing onto the lance with both hands now and putting everything he could into pushing the flames back. With a strong thrust, Shayne was able to redirect the fire, causing it to miss Olivia by inches, and the girl trudged on.

Shayne focused the lance’s strength on Mari, trying to keep her powers at bay. This time though, her strength was almost too much for him and he felt his grip slipping on the lance’s silver hilt. Suddenly another hand came to rest on top of his own. Damien grabbed onto the lance and caught Shayne’s eye, sending him a quick nod before both the angel and demon focused all of their energy into the artifact.

Olivia screamed as she leaped up onto a nearby car for a better position to get a shot on Mari. Mari’s grin faltered and it might have been his imagination, but Shayne could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear her eyes as the petite fighter charged towards her.

Olivia raised the colt and fired off the shot.

Shayne saw the bullet traveling through the air as if in slow motion. It hit Mari right in the chest and she let out a horrible shriek. A bright and intense light filled the air and a force pushed Shayne and Damien off of their feet. When the light faded, Shayne saw that the price of hell had disappeared. They had defeated her.

He was stunned for a second before he heard Olivia’s voice shout, “Oh Courtney! Shayne come quick.”

Shayne hastily pushed himself to his feet and joined his friend who was crouched in the dirt leaning over the other blond. Courtney’s skin was caked in dust and a streak of blood ran down her face from her hair line. Dropping to her side, Shayne cradled her head in his lap and held his hand above her forehead. A soft glow shone from his fingers, healing Courtney, and the hunters eyes fluttered open.

“Did we do it?” She mumbled groggily, looking up at her friend’s faces.

“Yes Court, we did it,” Olivia confirmed with a watery smile.

“Shayne?” Courtney said, her voice still sounding fairly weak, and the angel nodded, still cradling her head. “Can you take us to get burgers?”

Shayne let out a laugh which Olivia soon joined in on. “Of course I can take you for burgers, you crazy person.” He said with a grin.

Olivia and Shayne helped her to stand up, and Courtney attempted to dust herself off. Shayne looked over at Damien who was still holding the hilt of the Lance and standing a little bit away from their group.

“Do you want to come?” He asked.

Damien looked up at him in surprise. “Do I want to come with you to get burgers?”

Shayne nodded, “I think we’ve all deserved it… and I wanted to thank you, for your help. For everything.”

A grin spread across Damien’s face. “You like me.” he said. “We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Shayne rolled his eyes be he was smiling too. “Don’t let it get to your head demon.”

He turned and started walking back towards the girls. Courtney leaned on him for support and he grabbed Olivia’s hand as well, getting ready to teleport to the nearest diner, before looking back over his shoulder at Damien. “So, you coming or what?’ 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Damien smirked, sauntering over and putting a hand on Shayne’s shoulder. And the unlikely friends set off to grab their well-deserved meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not going to lie, I did write a good portion of this 2 shot before Smosh writing week started, but it was mostly because I had an idea and my brain ran with it and I had to get it down. This story has been one of the most fun things I’ve written in a while. Sometimes when you write long stories, even when you like what your writing, it gets a little boring. This 2 shot was great because it got my writers brain flowing again! I hope you all like it! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so freaking fun to write. Honestly. It was awesome to imagine these guys as part of the Supernatural world and super fun to write the back and forth between people who don’t trust each other but have to work together. Hope you liked it! This one shot is actually a two shot because it ended up being really long so hop on over to the next chapter :)


End file.
